Our Troublemaker (A Hanna & Spencer Story)
by KiyokoFreak94
Summary: Hanna & Spencer have a daughter. Her name is Madison „Maddie" Joy Hastings-Marin. She is 16 years old and is such a troublemaker. See how Hanna and Spencer handle being moms.
1. Chapter 1

Hanna and Spencer just got back home from a night out with Emily, Ali & Aria.  
When they walked into the house they could hear moaning coming from their daughter's bedroom.  
„Oh my god! Is she having sex right now?!" Hanna asked and didn't even wait for Spencer to say anything , because she ran into her daugther's room.  
„Madison Joy Hastings-Marin?! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Hanna yelled and Madison screamed.  
„Shit mom what Are You doing Home Already?!" she says and covers herself up with a blanket. Hanna stared at her daughter and then at the guy who was in bed with her.  
„Ryler?!" she yelled out. Ryler was Alison's and Emily's son.  
„Hey Aunt Hanna!" He Said and blushed.  
„No don't aunt Hanna me right now?! I am calling your moms! You two get dressed and I see you in the living room in 5 minutes!" Hanna answered and walked out of her daugther's room.

Spencer had already called Alison and Emily when she heard her wife yell Ryler's name. Hanna walked over to her.  
„Baby can you believe this?! She sneaks boys into the house behind our backs and she is way to young for sex?!" Hanna almost yelled at her wife. Spencer took her hand.  
„Babe the two of us also had sex when we were 16! So..." Spencer started.  
„It doesn't matter! You couldn't get me pregnant and I couldn't get you pregnant! But what if our little girl gets knocked up! It could ruin her whole life! She is to you for sex and she is so grounded!" Hanna said.  
„Babe stop going full momma bear right now! Emily and Alison are on their way and then we can talk to Madison and Ryler." Spencer said.

Ryler And Madison walked into the livingroom.  
„Sit!" Hanna told them and the two teenagers sat down both still pretty embarrassed about the whole situation and it was about to get so much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily & Alison sat down in the living room after they greeted Hanna & Spencer. Madison & Ryler were holding hands and both were pretty nervous about talking to their parents about the whole situation.

"So how long are you two together?" Hanna asked.  
"You two are togther right? Or was this just a hookup?" Alison wanted to know, well actually she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to the question she just asked.  
"It better wasn't just a hookup! My daughter isn't a toy?!" Hanna almost yelled.  
"Neither is my son, Hanna?!" Alison yelled right back at her.  
"Alright calm down babe! alright Ali! time to calm down!" Spencer said and looked at Emily. The other woman looked pretty shocked too. she had never seen these two like this.  
„We Are together! We have been together for almost 6 months now!" Madison said.  
„And i would never hurt her! I love her!" Ryler told them. Hearing this helped their moms to calm down.  
„And i Love him moms! He is very sweet and he protects me." Madison said. Spencer raised a brow.  
„Maddie? Why do you need protection from him?" Spencer asked. The other three woman now looked at the teenage girl.  
„I get bullied. They locked me in my locker more then once." Madison answered.  
„Wait what?! Who I have to kill?!" Spencer asked, she was pissed now. No one was allowed to hurt her baby girl or her wife.  
„His name is Drake!" Ryler answered and kissed Madison's forehead cause he could feel Madison getting shaky.  
„Drake Montgomery?! Mona's And Mikes son?" Hanna asked.  
„Yes." Madison whispered.  
„ I am so gonna call Mona!" Hanna yelled. She was really mad. How could her best friend's son do something so horrible to her daughter and why.

It was pretty late and Madison didn't want to let go of him so he was allowed to stay. Emily and Alison went home cause their 18 year old twins Lily & Grace were watching their little siblings Marley and Taye. Marley was 12 And Taye was 7 Years Old. They didn't wanted to leave them alone for that long.

Hanna called Mona. She didn't care how late it was. She was pissed and wanted answers.  
„Hey Han. It is really late...so is it something important?" Mona asked. She sounded like she had just been woken up but Hanna didn't care. She almost growled into the phone.  
„Your son is bullying my daughter!" Hanna yelled into the phone.


End file.
